The invention relates generally to outdoor games and accessories, and in particular to a scorekeeping device for a beanbag game. For many outdoor events, a game employing beanbags and plywood goals has become very popular. The game is usually played at events where beverages are served, and it is often challenging to simply put down a drink without spilling it to take one's turn tossing beanbags. The score of the game may also become confused.
A search of the prior art reveals various devices which have been developed to address this set of problems, or related problems. None are closely related to the present invention, but several include features which resemble those of the present invention. Each has proven to be less than satisfactory for the present purpose in its own way.
Electronic scorekeeping device and system therefor, U.S. Pat. No. 6,725,107 (priority Dec. 11, 2000), provides an electronic scorekeeping device which allows a user to electronically document data relating to events of a sports game. This data is transferred in real-time in a system according to the invention via a communications means to a central database. The central database may be coupled to a server computer which presents a web site whereby public users may access statistical information relating to a given sports game while the game is still in progress, as well as at and following the conclusion of the game. The web site may present archives of previously played games, and access thereto may be restricted by the use of a username and/or password. The data transfer to the database may be a live feed, or automatic transfers may be scheduled at predetermined time intervals. The device itself is customizable such that the data being gathered can be tailored to suit the specific sport being played. The user may further customize the menu-based screens displayed on the device in order to eliminate the prompting for any extraneous data that is not desired by the particular user.
Scorekeeping racket device with audio and visual display, U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,995 (priority Apr. 21, 1997), provides an automated scorekeeping device for racket and paddle sports. The device includes a voice recorder that is used to announce the score before each serve of the game. The device further includes optional visual displays. Actuating devices adapted to the equipment of the particular games are provided so that the players can easily operate the scorekeeper while participating in the game. The scorekeeper can be adjusted manually to correct mistakes, and can be used in multiple modes.
Golf scorekeeping system, U.S. Pat. No. 5,681,108 (priority Jun. 28, 1995), provides a small, lightweight, portable, handheld data processing system which stores and retrieves golf information and operates as a golf scorekeeper using a voice recognition system. The system includes a memory device, data input and output devices, a data transfer device, and a data processor. The golf scorekeeping system is capable of inputting, outputting, and storing data using a combination of manual, visual, and audio elements. The golf scorekeeping system utilizes a voice-to-digital converter, a computer, and a voice synthesis device to allow data to be input, output, and stored using voice recognition commands. The golf scorekeeping system is also capable of transmitting and receiving information to and from other devices such as printers or personal computers.
Timing and scorekeeping ring, U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,009 (priority Oct. 29, 1990), provides a timing and scorekeeping ring designed to be worn on the finger of an official's hand for displaying information related to sporting events and games. The indicator ring includes bands for mounting the indicator ring to the finger. An electronic display device includes a rectangular window (40) for displaying downs and an adjacent seconds window (42) for displaying seconds. Actuation of a push button switch controls the display of downs and a 25-second timer and a 60-timer displayed in the seconds window. Other timing and scorekeeping rings and are disclosed herein for use with basketball and baseball.
Portable information system and method for golf play enhancement, analysis, and scorekeeping, U.S. Patent Appl. No. 2002/0072815A1 (priority Jan. 21, 2000), provides a portable information system for golf. A hand-held computer (or, alternatively, a palm device) is used for providing a portable computer processing means to be carried by a golfer while playing a game of golf. A first software program (referred to as a Virtual Caddie™) is programmed in the hand-held computer for providing a virtual caddie to provide information regarding a particular golf course and a particular player's golf game, to track player performances, and to communicate a player's competitive match detail to other players. A macro stored on the hand-held computer (or palm device) is used for providing access to a virtual golf country club program residing on web servers for providing a golfer a means to evaluate his or her golf performance. A receiver means is selectively communicatively connected to the hand-held computer for enabling the hand-held computer to receive GPS and DGPS coordinate positions corresponding to a location on a golf course. A user interface is communicatively connected to the portable for enabling the golfer to interact with the hand-held computer.
Score keeping game system, U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,283 (priority Jul. 11, 1996), provides a score keeping game system for tracking the performance of at least one athlete. Score keeping game system includes at least one score tracking device, the score tracking device including a card member and jacket. Card member includes a recording section formed on one side thereof and having subdivision indicia markings formed thereon for indicating and subdividing the recording section. Jacket is formed by a pair of wall members formed of a plastic material and joined together with an opening on one edge thereof for passage of the card member between the pair of wall members. At least one of the wall members has an opening formed therethrough to provide access to the recording section of the card member.
If a device could be used which would resolve both of these problems, it would be very useful and would be well received. A scorekeeping device for a beanbag game, which may be mounted on the frame of the goal and may be used to keep score and hold drinks, would resolve these problems.